WindClan
WindClan 'are a Clan of cats who live on the moors. Their main prey is rabbits. They are good at chasing prey over the moor. ''Strengths: Extremely fast runners, thin and lithe. Weaknesses: Can't fight and hunt in undergrowth. News ''Swiftwind ''has moved into the nursery, expecting Ravenheart's kits! Fangkit Rest in peace, Mistdapple's young kit.... Brackenstorm, a former ThunderClan warrior has joined to be with his mate; Eagleglide. Pinewhisker, a former loner, has joined as an elder. Moondust had Darkfang's kits! I will be having a clean out, due to the fact we have alot of cats that are not roleplayed. Please go here: Cats of The Clans:WindClan Clean Out to save your cats. Most of mine will be kept.Thank you. Allegiances '''Leader: Cloudstar - small white she-cat with bright ginger patches and green eyes. Roleplayed by Night. Apprentice: Beechpaw Deputy: Darkfang-handsome black tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed By User:Bracken- Medicine Cat: Sunblaze - rather small golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and small white paws. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Songcloud - gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maple Cindercloud - fluffy dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roelplayed by Maple. Warriors: Honeymist - beautiful, sandy-brown tabby she-cat with a cream chest and muzzle, and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkey Apprentice: Thyme Sedgefern - slender cream she-cat with gray patches and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Mousey Wolfsong - long-haired gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mouse Rockmist - handsome silver tom with white paws,chest and muzzle, teal eyes. Roleplayed by Ice Snowmint - white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Iceh Graymist - gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Ice Swiftflight - sleek, slender, silver tabby tom with sharp green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Heatherdove - she-cat with blue eyes and soft hazel fur. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Cloverleaf - Light brown she-cat with green eyes and white chest. Also has white splash on nose. Roleplayed by Maple Ravenheart - A black tom with grey paw, tail tip, and a stripe running down his back and purple eyes. Roleplayed by Nighty. Flintwhisker - a handsome light brown tom with green eyes that sparkle like sunshine. Roleplayed by Iceh. Wolftail Grey tom with black tabby stripes and a white splash on his nose. He has red eyes. Roleplayed by Nighty Iceberry- gray she cat with blue eyes and a torn ear Roleplayed by User:Bracken- Eagleglide - A golden tabby she-cat with dark gold stripes down her back and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Barkfoot- furry brown and ginger tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his face and a torn ear. Roleplayed by Moonpelt Apprentice: Brownpaw Oceanleap - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo Apprentice: Wishpaw Iceheart - A white pelted tom with a coat that shines pale blue in full light. Roleplayed by Mtc199 Rosevine - A pretty black she-cat with brown muzzle,paws,tail,and underbelly. Roleplayed by Snowstorm Mistdapple - A beautiful sparkling brown tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echo Bluemist- blue gray she-cat with silver paws and chest. Roleplayed by icestorm123 Silverstripe- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by Nightwhisker98 Magicheart - Gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. RPed by Echopaw Ashpelt - Smoky gray tom with green eyes. RPed by Ravenflight92 Stormmask - Gray tom. Roleplayed by Echo. Apprentice: Brackenpaw Heathershine - A brown tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Icy. Apprentice: Dreampaw Whitewater - A yellow-brown tom with black eyes. Roleplayed by CW. Mintsong - A gray tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echo. Foxmask - A ginger tom with a black stripe over his eyes. Role played by Echo Smallstorm - small gray tom with darker gray legs, dark blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine Echostream-a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with gray paws and dark green eyes. Role played by Frostyness Rosevine - pretty brown she-cat with brown muzzle, paws, and tail. Role played by Snowstorm Queens: Swiftwind - light brown tabby with a white chest, and muzzle and paws and light blue eyes.(Mate is Ravenheart) Roleplayed by Fire Mate: Ravenheart Status: Nursing Swallowkit, Nightkit, Sunkit and Oakkit Bellsong - dark golden she-cat with white tail-tip and paws; mother of Pepperkit and Bubblekit. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Status: Nursing, Bubblekit and Pepperkit. Moondust - A dark gray she-cat with shocking blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Mate: Darkfang Apprentices: Thyme - black she-cat with deep bluish-green eyes. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Spotpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail and yellow eyes. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Sagepaw - beautiful brown speckled she-cat with emerald eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt. Dreampaw - A pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Beechpaw - A light gray tom with dark gray eyes. Roleplayed by Construction Worker. Wishpaw - A silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maple. Brackenpaw - A black tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Icy. Brownpaw - A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Sparrowpaw - Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes RPed by Icestorm123 Sunpaw(WC) - Beautiful Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy, red tail RPed by FirePelt Nightpaw - Black tom with a white chest and muzzle, with violet eyes. Roleplayed by by Maplefern Oakpaw - Brown and white tom with amber eyes. RPed by Nightwhisker98 Kits: Bellsong's Kits Pepperkit - pale ginger she-cat with brown and dark ginger spots. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Bubblekit - hyperactive, undersized she-cat with the palest gray pelt. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Other kits Ashkit - An orange tabby tom with brown eyes. Roleplayed by CW. Briarkit - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Elders: Dawnfrost - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ice Pinewhisker - A brown tom with ruffled fur and amber eyes, formerly a loner. Roleplayed by Construction Worker. Serinna - Old dark gray she-cat with jet black stripes, formerly a loner. Roleplayed by Echo WindClan cats that joined StarClan Fangkit Raventail Frostflower Grayheart Oceanleap Links WindClan Camp WindClan Nursery Find a WindClan Mate WindClan Warrior's Den WindClan Elders' Den WindClan Apprentices' Den WindClan Leader's Den WindClan Fresh-Kill Pile WindClan Hunting Grounds WindClan Training Grounds WindClan's Medicine Cat Den Category:Clans Category:WindClan